


In Your Loving Arms

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hybrid/Human Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried my best, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, M/M, cat hybrid!hongjoong, dog hybrid!yunho, human!mingi, human!seonghwa, it's long overdue, it's not too heavy but the sensitive stuff is there, seonghwa and mingi are angels, yunho is a golden retriever cause he is a golden retriever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: "You two, don't worry. Seonghwa-hyung will definitely get this sorted out, no problem!" Mingi reassured them, and Hongjoong glanced at the black-haired man who was supposed to be acting as his 'owner'. Seonghwa, huh.Little did he know, that was the turning point of his life, where it only went uphill.orHongjoong is a cat hybrid who runs away from home, and that was the best decision he ever made.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, mentioned Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	In Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sehgaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/gifts), [hjoongss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjoongss/gifts).



> hi so it's 1am here. wrote this on the spur of the moment so forgive me if it isn't really good :( this is for my seongjoong nation friends on twt!! promised them i'd write this for them so!!! 
> 
> tw// sexual harassment, implied sexual abuse, implied underage/adult relationship, implied abuse

Hongjoong didn't really have a good start to his life. Like any other cat hybrid, he was made in a lab as a product, and he spent the first fifteen years of his life confused and scared, surrounded by humans in lab coats running several tests on him. Some of them were nice, especially his caretaker, a lady who smelled like baby powder, but most of them watched him with cold eyes, and eventually, they deemed him ready for market. 

He was sent out into the foreign world when he was sixteen, right into the hands of a man who had reserved him for himself since the cat hybrid was thirteen. He had seen the man around, he seemed older than Hongjoong, and his guess was right, the man was five years older than the cat hybrid. Hongjoong was so naive back then, he thought the man had genuinely liked him enough and would treat him nicely like a companion with actual feelings. 

The first year Hongjoong was with that man, it was alright.

When Hongjoong turned eighteen, it all went wrong and the cat hybrid had run away, not looking back even once, not even as the man yelled out curses, throwing empty bottles of whiskey and vodka at him. Back then, Hongjoong didn't have a name yet. His master back then only called him Kitty, while the lab people only called him 1107. His caretaker was at least kind enough to call him Sweet Pea. 

Hongjoong had run and run, wherever his legs took him, hoping to get as far away as possible from that man, not caring what everyone around him thought. He let the animal instinct take over, lead him to wherever deemed safe enough as tears ran down his cheeks, pushing through so many people he doesn't know in a city too big for him he never really ventured into because that man only kept him inside, as a doll, as something to use, Hongjoong realized that, as he ran, he never got actual freedom, and he wondered if every human was the same, cold, calculating, or just full of lust and desire, wanting to use Hongjoong and then discarding him. 

It was when he bumped into a stray dog hybrid in a quiet, empty park, did Hongjoong stop running. He had backed away, squeezing his eyes shut in fear, whimpering and crying, begging for the dog hybrid to not hurt him.

"Please don't hurt me- Please don't hurt me- I swear- I didn't mean to-"

"Hey," the dog hybrid spoke calmly and gently. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Only then did Hongjoong slowly open his eyes, looking at the dog hybrid before him. The dog hybrid was tall, way taller than Hongjoong, and he had chubby cheeks and round, friendly eyes. Atop his head sat a pair of floppy light-brown golden furry ears, and a mid-length tail of the same colour jutted out behind him. The dog hybrid had on a worn hoodie, a black shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans which definitely looked like it had gone through a lot, and worn shoes covered in dirt. 

"Hey, you okay?" The dog hybrid asked. "My name is Yunho."

"Y-Yunho..."

The loud boom of thunder startled Hongjoong and he jumped, a scream escaping him as he bowed his head, covering his ears as streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. Dark clouds covered the sky, and the first few raindrops fell.

"Looks like it'll be a storm. Hey, come with me! It seems like you don't have anywhere to go. I'll be your friend," Yunho said, taking one of Hongjoong's hands in his. 

"H-Huh?"

Yunho pulled Hongjoong along, running over to the park's public washroom. The park was empty, so the two hybrids were all alone in the washroom, Yunho leaning against a wall as Hongjoong stood awkwardly, looking at his own reflection. The cat hybrid was a mess, dried tear streaks on his face, his eyes red from all the crying he did, and on one of his cheeks, was a bruise from where his previous owner had struck him. He had had only a worn shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts on, and his bare feet were hurting from all the running he did. Hongjoong shivered, rubbing his arms.

"Here, take my jacket." Yunho warmly said, handing Hongjoong his hoodie. 

"W-Will you be okay—"

"Don't worry about me," Yunho grinned, and the cat hybrid hesitantly took the hoodie, sighing as Yunho's warmth wrapped him when he wore the hoodie. "You have a name?"

"... No... My owner never bothered to give me a proper name," Hongjoong muttered softly. 

"That's sad... Well, I'll give you a name!"

"H-Huh?"

"How about... Hongjoong?" Yunho hummed thoughtfully.

"Hongjoong? What the heck does that mean anyway?" 

"It means the middle, so like, the center of the broad world! Like it? You have this feeling coming off you like you're really special, one of a kind! You'll definitely be the center of someone's world, if not the center of the whole wide world! Plus, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Yunho enthusiastically told him. Hongjoong merely raised a skeptical eyebrow, and averted his gaze to the ground.

"I-I guess..." Hongjoong's owner didn't tell him things like this, so the cat hybrid didn't know much about anything. When Hongjoong looks back onto it now, he realized again just how much he was deprived of back then.

"So I'll call you Hongjoong! Hi, Hongjoong! My name is Yunho, and I'm a Golden Retriever hybrid!" Yunho waved at Hongjoong cheerfully.

"Silly... You already introduced yourself," Hongjoong smiled softly. Yunho's joyful and bubbly persona was contagious. 

"Yeah, but it's only right to reintroduce myself now that you have a proper name! Besides, I bet you didn't even know I was a Golden Retriever hybrid, ha!" Yunho protested playfully. 

"I don't even know what a Golden Retriever looks like... Only knew you're a dog hybrid. But if they're all like you, I think they'll be my favourite dog breed," Hongjoong chuckled softly.

"Of course, of course! Golden Retrievers are the bestest breed ever!"

Hongjoong felt warmth envelop him as he talked to Yunho, learning more about the dog hybrid and the world around him as they did. The rain poured heavily outside, but Hongjoong didn't feel cold anymore.

———

Hongjoong was content living with Yunho, swiping food from stalls and park visitors, fishing at the park's pond with Yunho's self-made fishing tools and methods. Eventhough they always had to sleep on benches, and Hongjoong only got a change of clothes when the recycling centre nearby got a new box of old clothes to recycle, the cat hybrid was content to be with his new friend. He could go on like this. He was free, and most of the people who went to the park were kind and calm souls, who sometimes gave him clothes, food and even played with him and Yunho. 

Hongjoong was happy, until the authorities came. 

Yunho spotted them first by the guardhouse, and had tugged on Hongjoong's sleeve. 

"What is it, Yunho?" Hongjoong had grumbled. He was in the middle of trying to catch a rather pretty butterfly with a cute little girl named Mira.

"Hongjoong, we have to go. We have to go!" Yunho anxiously said, pulling Hongjoong with him.

"H-Hey, wait! Yunho—"

"Hey, you two!" A gruff voice called out, and Hongjoong froze, as did Yunho. They slowly turned to the direction of the voice, seeing a group of police officers staring right at them.  
"Freeze!"

Yunho's grip on him was iron. 

"On three, we run. Three, two..." Yunho whispered to him.

"Hey!"

"One!" Yunho hissed, and the two hybrids took off. 

"Hey! Get back here!" The police officers yelled out, chasing after them. 

It was quite a chase, the two hybrids running through the trees, in and out of the park, not wanting to stop or slow down. But eventually, they were cornered, surrounded at the pond they always loved to fish at. Yunho had pushed Hongjoong to stand behind him, growling, trying to scare the officers away. 

"Don't come closer!" Yunho yelled. 

"Come on, big guy—"

"Don't— Agh!"

The leading police officer shot out an electric ball out of his gun (which Hongjoong then learned was a taser gun) at Yunho, who yelled out in pain as he was shocked. 

"Yunho!" Hongjoong screamed out as Yunho fell to the ground, weakened. 

"Hong—"

"Stop what you're doing!" A voice called out, and the police officers and the hybrids turned to look. 

Behind the group of police officers were two young men, one with raven black hair, clad in a black blazer and matching slacks, while the other had red hair, dressed in a casual white button-up and black jeans. 

"Get outta here, this isn't—"

"They're ours," the black-haired man declared. 

"Yours? Then why the hell you let them run around—"

A piercing glare, and the police officer closed his mouth. 

"I said, they're ours. Shit happens, alright? Now tell me how much I need to pay. Let's get this over with the easy way," the black-haired man hissed. The red-haired man was already walking over to the two hybrids.

"F-Fine. Get your damn pets then. If they are really yours, they'd listen, won't they?" The police officer spat, walking off. 

"Very well," the black-haired man replied, cold. But when he turned and started to walk over to the two hybrids, his eyes were gentle. 

The red-haired man was already crouching before them, holding out a careful hand. 

Hongjoong understood just what he needed to do, to convince the police officers that they are indeed the pets of these two humans, in order for a safe escape. 

"Is your friend alright?" The red-haired man cooed, his deep voice gentle and warm.

"Yunho got tased," Hongjoong muttered. He had to make sure the humans knew their names, but in a way that the officers won't realize he was introducing them to the humans. "He's probably in pain right now."

"I-I'm okay. Master, can you see if Hongjoong's alright? I can't really move yet..." Yunho coughed, and the redhead nodded, performing a quick check even though they both knew Hongjoong was definitely fine and unhurt. 

"He's alright. Here, Yunho, grab onto me, sweetie," the redhead said. Yunho did so, wobbling onto his legs, and Hongjoong assisted. "And didn't I tell you to call me Mingi, not Master?"

"Ah- I'm sorry, M-Mingi," Yunho bowed his head and Mingi patted his head.

"It's alright, Yunnie," Mingi smiled.

"Hongjoong-ah," the black-haired man called. "Don't worry 'bout Yunho, Mingi can help him. Come with me."

"A-Ah, okay!" Hongjoong stammered, walking over to the black-haired man and taking his hand. Hongjoong's hand was so tiny compared to the other's. 

"You two, don't worry. Seonghwa-hyung will definitely get this sorted out, no problem!" Mingi reassured them, and Hongjoong glanced at the black-haired man who was supposed to be acting as his 'owner'. Seonghwa, huh.

Little did he know, that was the turning point of his life, where it only went uphill.

———

Now, eight years later, Hongjoong is proudly no longer just a 'pet' or 'companion', he is Park Seonghwa's boyfriend of five years. As it turned out, Seonghwa and Mingi are sons of rich and powerful men, and they are set to inherit their fathers' positions as directors of their respective companies, not just because of the bloodline, but because they are both definitely capable of leading an entire company and its branches. 

It was difficult at first, for both Yunho and Hongjoong, the process of getting used to the humans' gentleness and warmth. While legally, by the documents they had written in the police station and afterwards in the government office, Seonghwa and Mingi had become Hongjoong's and Yunho's new owners respectively—Seonghwa managed to hunt down Hongjoong's past owner and coax (read: threaten) him into transferring ownership to Seonghwa—the two humans had let them be free. They had let the two hybrids explore their shared apartment, even allowing them to have the keys to the apartment so that they could leave and return whenever they felt like it. 

At first, Yunho and Hongjoong was set on escaping after grabbing whatever they needed—Seonghwa had made clear he and Mingi were totally fine about that, given Yunho and Hongjoong knew how to contact them if anything else happened—but the two grew on them. Hongjoong isn't sure when it happened, but it did, and Hongjoong thanks his heart for growing attached to Seonghwa and Mingi. If it didn't, he wouldn't have this happy life he has now. 

"Joong-ah, I'm home!" Seonghwa's familiar voice rang out, and Hongjoong turned around happily from the window, jumping from the couch, running over to Seonghwa at the door.

"Hwa-ya! Welcome home!" Hongjoong yelled happily, jumping into Seonghwa's already open arms. 

"I've missed you," Seonghwa kissed the top of Hongjoong's head, Hongjoong's blond feline ears twitching. "What have you been doing today?"

"Oh, well, not much really. I cleaned the house and cooked up dinner for you! Come on, come on, I tried out this new recipe today, you gotta eat it, Seonghwa!" Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa eagerly into the kitchen, where two plates of hot omurice waited, sat on the dining table across each other. 

The cat hybrid excitedly pulled out a chair for Seonghwa to sit on, and laid out the utensils, as well as poured two cups of tea, one for him, and one for Seonghwa. Seonghwa had a smile on his face the whole time, affectionately watching Hongjoong. 

"Come on, eat it! What are you waiting for?" Hongjoong pushed.

"Oh, yeah, okay," Seonghwa chuckled, and started to eat the omurice, munching slowly, as if savouring the flavor. After he swallowed the first spoonful, he hummed, closing his eyes contentedly. "Mmm, it's super good for your first try, Hongjoong. I'm proud. We could open a restaurant with this."

"Oh, come on, you didn't need to go that far!" Hongjoong giggled excitedly. "I'm glad you liked it!"

"Of course, you made it after all," Seonghwa teased. Hongjoong blushed, kicking Seonghwa's shin under the table.

"Oh, shut it, pretty boy."

———

The next day, Seonghwa suggested them go out together, as it was Seonghwa's day off.

"We could go get groceries, maybe watch a movie, and shop for some new clothes? I know you've been eyeing that new Tommy Hilfiger sweater that came out the other day," Seonghwa had said as he mindlessly carded his fingers through Hongjoong's hair, as the cat hybrid snuggled up against his chest, both of them sitting together on the couch, the television playing a movie they weren't even interested in, after a delicious breakfast.

"Nah, not really. Took a proper look at the sweater and it isn't really my type anymore," Hongjoong mumbled. "But, yeah, let's go out. I miss going out with you."

Hongjoong loved and still loves the deep rumble of Seonghwa's chest when he chuckles. 

"Alright, let's go get ready."

———

You'd think after five years of being declared as the boyfriend and partner of the son of a powerful man—who also shares his son's views that hybrids should be treated fairly—people would leave Hongjoong alone. But as it turns out, that's not the goddamn case. While Hongjoong noticed a significant decrease in the harassment he gets compared to when he was still considered a 'pet', and he himself had become more confident and not easily pushed around, there were still people who were still stuck with the old mindset; that hybrids aren't real humans and don't deserve the same treatment as humans do.

Usually, they'd leave him alone when he's with Seonghwa, but today, Hongjoong guessed, these three guys in particular probably didn't keep up with the corporate world and didn't know Hongjoong was Seonghwa's partner. That didn't mean they should've done what they did, though. 

"Hwa, I'll wait for you outside, 'kay?" Hongjoong had announced to Seonghwa, who replied with a hum from inside one of the stalls, when he was done with his business in the washroom. 

The cat hybrid walked out, opting to wait for Seonghwa at the hallway in front of the two washrooms, leaning back against the wall, facing the washroom entrance. He hummed mindlessly to himself, tapping his foot to a random rhythm, when three men came around the corner. At first, Hongjoong didn't pay them any mind, but when the staring went on for too long, Hongjoong had to turn and tell them to fuck off.

"What? Got something on my face?" Hongjoong snapped. 

"Oh, feisty," one of the men, clad in a dark jacket, chuckled, stepping forward. The other two walked forward too, each went to stand by Hongjoong's side, looking down on him. Jacket guy stood in front of Hongjoong, looking him up and down, from head to toe. His creepy smile made Hongjoong feel disgusted and unclean. "What's a gorgeous one like you doing alone here?"

"Get the hell away from me," Hongjoong glared. 

"Excuse me? You're a fucking hybrid, and you wanna talk to us like that?" Jacket guy snarled. "Better drop that attitude or you will get something on your fucking face, whore!"

"Yes, I'm a fucking hybrid, and I'll talk to you however I want to. Right now, you deserve to be treated like a lowly asshole, fucker." 

"You—" Jacket guy growled, bringing his hand up, and Hongjoong looked away, bracing for impact.

"Try and hurt him. See where that lands you," Seonghwa's voice was heard, and Hongjoong looked up, face lighting up when he saw his boyfriend behind the guy, who was frozen. "It'll only land you in Hell though, but you're welcome to test the hypothesis out."

"Who the hell are—" Jacket guy spun around, ready to yell at Seonghwa, only to freeze again as he looked into Seonghwa's cold glaring eyes. 

"I can destroy you inside out. Might wanna rethink your decisions before you do something you regret. Leave us alone," Seonghwa said sternly in that low voice he always does when he's reprimanding or scolding someone. 

It's a bad moment to be thinking of their times together, but Hongjoong felt a slight shiver run down his spine as his ears twitched, listening to Seonghwa.

"Tch— Let's go, boys!" Jacket guy commanded the other two, walking away from the couple with a glare. 

Once they were out of sight, Seonghwa's eyes immediately turned gentle, and he rushed the short distance over, cupping Hongjoong's face in his hands, worried eyes scanning the cat hybrid's face.

"Hey, babe, are you alright? Did they hurt you anywhere? How are you feeling? We can go home if—"

Hongjoong grabbed onto his hands.

"Yeah, let's go home," Hongjoong muttered softly.

"Yeah, sure, we can—"

"So that you can fuck me real good and make me yours," Hongjoong said, and Seonghwa paused, mouth agape as he looked at Hongjoong.

"Wha—"

"That was really hot, Seongie, and you know, some marks would tell others to back off, won't they?" Hongjoong smirked. He knew he looked cunning and definitely smoking hot. Seonghwa loved it when he took on this persona. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Seonghwa's eyes darkened. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

———

Seonghwa did fuck him real good when they got home after. They did it in the kitchen, on the couch, and lastly, in the bedroom. No one could really blame them either, Seonghwa's too fucking sexy for Hongjoong, and Hongjoong's too goddamn delicious looking all ruined after their session(s) in Seonghwa's eyes. 

Now they just laid in bed together, Hongjoong resting against Seonghwa's chest. Seonghwa had gotten up and cleaned them both enough to make it comfortable to lay together like this. The cat hybrid purred softly, letting Seonghwa card his fingers through his hair.

"Joong-ah, next time something like that happens, you call for help, okay?" Seonghwa spoke softly, and Hongjoong made a soft noise.

"I gotta fight too, Hwa. How are they gonna know we can't be pushed around all the time if I don't?" Hongjoong protested.

"I know, and I'm not gonna stop your fight but..." Seonghwa sighed. "But I don't want to see you hurt."

"Seonghwa," Hongjoong sat up, a hand caressing Seonghwa's cheek. The human leaned into the touch, holding the hand in his. "I know you love me, but you have to let me fight my own fights too, okay? Don't worry, if it gets too much, I'll call for help. I'm not stupid, honey."

"I know, I'm just..."

"It's gonna be okay," Hongjoong brought up his other hand to cup Seonghwa's face as he rested their foreheads together. "We're gonna be okay."

Seonghwa sighed.

"Yeah, we're gonna be okay. I love you so much, Hongjoong."

"I love you even more, Seonghwa."

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i hope that wasn't too bad. i'm sorry if i accidentally hurt anyone or offended anyone with this story :/ it's all purely fictional. anyway, have a nice day, thank you for reading!


End file.
